Glynn
'Glynn '''is the primary antagonist of the ''Legend of the Hills ''trilogy. He was a vertical-boiler steam engine who ran an old branch line before he was abandoned on a siding and replaced by Thomas, and since then was restored to working order by PT Boomer - taking the form of a more modern and reliable diesel engine - so that he can get revenge on Thomas and the Fat Controller's Railway. Since PT Boomer finished Glynn's conversion to diesel, Glynn has been assisted greatly in his evil scheme by the installation of a hydraulic grabber not unlike his hero Diesel 10's claw Pinchy, albeit more compact to suit Glynn's shape. This grabber became known as Glynnchy, though it is unclear if this was a name given to him by Glynn or the name he came with, as other characters also use this name when referring to Glynnchy. Renders Steam Mk 1 Glynn's first render was seen only at the end of ''Legend of the Hills ''and promotional material for ''Legend of the Hills 2, but was used in early versions of his Legend of the Hills 2 ''scenes. Many details were missing from this render, including his number, builders plates, couplings and lamp. Steam Mk 2 Glynn's second render as a steam engine appears throughout ''Legend of the Hills 2 ''prior to his conversion to diesel outline, but is seen again in the flashback sequence towards the end of the special. Diesel Mk 1 Glynn's first render as a diesel engine was used throughout the second half of ''Legend of the Hills 2. The render was clearly based on his Mk 2 steam render. Diesel Mk 2 Glynn's second render as a diesel engine first appeared in promotional material for Legend of the Hills 3, and will be used throughout the special. The proportions have been changed significantly, with many new details added to the render. The most significant rectification is the new face which has met significant criticism from the fandom. Bio Legend of the Hills Glynn, still in a decrepit state, reaches the station near the Mine in the Hills while the opening ceremony is held, and is angry at the attention given to Thomas and the Little Engines. He vows to show them all what being really useful truly is. Legend of the Hills 2 Glynn's plan to destroy the Fat Controller's Railway begins at its self-proclaimed heart, as he sabotages the coal supply, replacing the fresh coal with a low-quality alternative; unfortunately for Glynn, Thomas manages to fill up before the swap, and nearly catches him in the act before being switched onto a siding. Glynn then heads back to his shed to complete his conversion to diesel. Shortly afterwards, he recruits Splatter and Dodge to bring him a map of the magic engines' location, only for Thomas to accidentally steal that map and Glynn to give chase. He successfully brings Thomas to a humiliating end and recovers the map with delight. Legend of the Hills 3 Glynn will appear in Legend of the Hills 3. Gallery Glynn Legend Of the hills.jpg | Mk 1 render Glynnortho2.png | Orthographic render glynnright.png | Steamie Glynn promo Category:Characters